


Breathe / World Turned Upside Down

by animatedCola



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Bad Spanish later on, F/M, Guns, Hospitalization, I don't even know how or why this came about, I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing, I wrote this like all night, I'm a high school spanish student i'm sorry, I've never been in a hospital someone stop me, Instead of sleeping, M/M, Polyamory, Reincarnation AU, Robbery gone wrong, Usnavi and Alexander are twins, alexander says some naughty words, also, and i'm weak, because I am down for the revolutionary set being gay together, because my Alexander muse wouldn't sHUT UP ABOUT IT, but hey, but this is alexander we're talking about here, but ye, chatfic, just gonna pretend there's a subway line from D.C. to Jersey., just realised that the subway that ham took is actually a bus route, plus stress does things to you, sleep is for the weak apparently, sorta - Freeform, this is trash but here, whoops, y'all wanted hugs, you got hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: An attempted robbery at the de la Vega's Bodega puts the whole Barrio into a state of unease, and causes a group of young men to face something they all tried to put behind them.





	1. Respira

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> legacy holder -- Usnavi  
> LafaYEET -- Lafayette  
> fite4freedom -- John  
> adotFITEME -- Alexander

  It’s the click of a gun being cocked that causes him the pause. Dark brown eyes widen, and he looks up, meeting frantic eyes of the teenager in front of the counter. His hand is shaking and he quickly realizes that if he does anything wrong it could result in something bad happening. He’s seen enough of guns in the neighborhoods around his own, and he knows the damage they could do. _Especially,_ in the hands of a young man who is terrified.

 

  Slowly he holds his hands up, watching the kid. The air seems still, unmoving around the two. Usnavi doesn't speak, for once, he has no words. Nothing to say that might help the situation. The kid is also silent, his eyes rapidly moving from side to side, gun still held in a shaky grip, pointed at the Dominican’s chest. Dark eyes look up quickly at the clock on the wall, and he prays that it's one of those days were Sonny decides to be extremely late, or go out with Pete before his shift and forget the time.

 

  It's not.

 

  The soft creak of the door opening catches both their attentions, and Usnavi mentally swears, watching his baby cousin walk into the shop. Sonny pauses, eyes on the gun welder, and his eyes widen, before he follows his cousin's stance and raises his hands. He's terrified. They all are.

 

  The kid's blabbering, demanding stuff with the barrel of the gun still pointed at him, and Sonny freaks for a moment, before complying. His little cousin's eyes are constantly looking back at him, looking to see if his cousin is okay, that he hasn't been shot yet.

 

  Somehow, in the kid's eyes, Sonny -- or Usnavi himself, he can't really remember -- makes a wrong move, and the kid panics, before his trembling hand squeezes the trigger.

 

  A sharp pain rips through his chest, and there's the sound of liquid splattering against the wall behind him. Someone screams, and he can't tell if it's him, the kid, or Sonny. The sound is so muted and distorted that he can't make out anything.

 

  There's a crash, then two, and soon Sonny's standing by him, throwing the kid's gun in front of the backroom door. The coffee pot lies in shards next to him, warm, rich brown tones mixing with dark, solid crimson red. The floor is cold, and he can feel the chill seeping through his thin shirt and jeans, and he realizes that one of the crashes was him falling, knocking the coffee pot over on the way down.

 

  Sonny’s searching the counter, looking for the Bodega’s phone, but he panics, he can't find it. He shouts at someone -- Pete, his mind supplies through the haze -- to call an ambulance, and he realizes someone must have come in. He's lightheaded, it's hard to breathe, and his chest is screaming in pain, but he can feel it going away and something in his mind says that he needs to fight, needs to not let the pain slip away because that means he's slipping away, but he doesn't. It feels good to not be in pain.

 

  Sonny's rambling a mile a minute in a mix of broken Spanish and English and normally Usnavi would have been able to keep up with him, but his mind is foggy and he can't think, the pain taking all his awareness away. He's slipping and he knows it, and his last thought before he fades is of Alexander, four hours away in Washington. He didn't know, probably wouldn't know, and that scares him. He's never had close family outside the state, let alone an older brother outside the state. Alexander would never know happened to him, and they'd both lose the only blood family they had left…

 

  Sonny's screaming again, and Pete's lept over the counter top, pressing something against Usnavi's now numb wound. He's speaking, trying to tell him something, but everything sounds like it's underwater, and the elder de la Vega can't make out a word of what he's saying. Eventually he finally fades, eyes slipping shut and body falling still.

 

  He misses Kevin Rosario run into the Bodega seconds later, coming in for more coffee and hearing Sonny's anguished scream. He misses the brief argument between Kevin and Pete as the elder accuses Pete of being the one to shoot, but was talked down by Sonny. He misses Sonny slipping his phone from his pocket, and taking three tries to put in the password that he had set for Usnavi a while back. He misses Pete consistently confirming to Sonny that yes, he is still breathing.

 

  He misses the residents of the barrio coming out onto the streets and fire escapes upon hearing the sirens. He misses the people who think he's just fainted again from overworking and go back inside. He misses the paramedics questioning the boys, misses gentle hands lifting his body onto a stretcher. He misses the gasps and horrified screams some people let out when he's brought out into the street. Pete's sweatshirt is still on his chest, but the dark red, several shades darker than his own shirt, is plain to see.

 

  He misses the fact that he's gone unnaturally pale, his skin several shades whiter than it should be. He misses behind loaded into an ambulance, misses Sonny climbing in after him. Pete tries to come too, but the paramedics state that due to the nature of the wound, only close family came ride.

 

  He misses Kevin Rosario offer to give both him and Benny a ride.

 

  He misses his phone buzzing in Sonny's pocket, and misses the work the paramedics put into keeping him alive as soon as the doors are shut and the ambulance is off. He misses all of it.

___________________________

2nd Continental Army 

 

**_legacy holder_ **

It's Sonny

My phone's at home

Um

It's Navi

He

Hes

He was shot

Pete had to try to keep him from dying

I'm scared

I'm really scared

 

**_LafaYEET_ **

Mon ami

What hospital

John is gathering his things now

 

**_legacy holder_ **

Uhhhhh

Hang on

Columbia university

 

**_fite4freedom_ **

Lafayette and I are on our way

I go to columbia and work there

They should let me help

 

**_LafaYEET_ **

alex may be in a meeting

I’ll try and get him

Hold on okay

the hamiltons are tough

He’ll pull through

 

**_fite4freedom_ **

Get hercules to talk to him

He’s best at breaking bad news

 

**_legacy holder_ **

wait y?

 

**_fite4freedom_ **

Remember how we’re reincarnates?

 

**_legacy holder_ **

Yeah?

 

**_fite4freedom_ **

In his past life

alex lost me, his eldest son, and his own life to a bullet wound

He’s not really good with that sort of stuff now

hence why i’m texting herc

And telling him the story

so he can tell alex

 

**_legacy holder_ **

got it

We’re arriving i gotta go

 

**_LafaYEET_ **

john and i will be there soon

hold on

both of you

  
____________________________

  Strangely enough, it’s Thomas Jefferson, of all people, who tips him off that something is wrong. Usually by this point in a meeting, the Secretaries of State and Treasury would be at each other's throats, but Jefferson is strangely quiet, and it’s worrying everyone. Half the room tenses as Alexander rises and makes his way to where Jefferson is sitting, but is surprised when he places a hand on his rival’s shoulder and whispers something. President Wright -- _Washington_ \-- tells him to take Jenkins -- _Jefferson_ \-- outside for a moment, and let him compose himself, as something is bad enough to take his focus off of the meeting.

 

  They sit in silence outside the room for a grand total of fifty-nine seconds -- Alexander’s proud of himself -- before he opens his mouth. Jefferson just raises a hand however, and Hamilton glares, watching as Jefferson slid his phone out of his gaudy velvet suit and shoot off a text.

 

  Seconds later, his own phone starts buzzing.

 

  Raising an eyebrow at Jefferson, he slides his own phone out of his pocket. There’s forty missed messages from the group chat, but that notification is quickly covered with a familiar face. Hercules’ contact photo, taken during Christmas, covers his screen, his contact information flashing up with it. Looking towards Jefferson again, he slides his finger across the screen, dragging the green button across and picking up the call.

 

  He doesn’t notice Jefferson slipping back into the room, doesn't notice the President trailing after him when he comes back out. He doesn’t notice the President -- his adopted father in this life -- sitting down next to him, doesn’t notice Jefferson coming back with his bag and coat.

 

  Usnavi’s been shot.

 

   _Usnavi’s been_ **_shot._ **

 

  His adorable little brother, one he’s only known for three months, who’s never done anything to hurt others, was _shot_ _._

 

  Hercules is gently speaking to him, and he can hear the bustle of New York traffic in the background. He sounds out of breath, and he figures it’s because Hercules was walking. He hated driving in New York.

 

  There’s a strong, but gentle hand on his back, and dark hues meet even darker, but strangely warmer hues. George is speaking to him in gentle tones, telling him it’s okay, he can leave. Jefferson has his things, they can survive without Alexander in one meeting.

 

  He doesn’t protest. Muttering a quick goodbye to Hercules, he shoots up, grabbing his stuff from Jefferson and taking off, running through the White House, towards the subway. He curses. Curses the universe, for trying to take away one of the people he cares about most, _again_ . Curses the fact he works so far away from his little brother. Curses the fact that he can _feel_ his own wound twinging, even though it hasn’t lain on his body for over two hundred years. Curses the kid who came into his little brother’s shop, curses him for shooting his little brother.

 

  Strangely enough, he can’t curse Jefferson. Instead, he thanks him. It feels weird, but without Jefferson’s odd behavior, he may have not known until it was too late.

 

  He opens up the group chat after he’s slid his coat and bag on, ducking and weaving through the crowds in D.C. with experience. He skims over each message, his panic growing with each one.

____________________

2nd Continental Army 

 

**_adotFITEME_ **

I’m on my way.

Please don’t let him die.

Please.


	2. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News is given, and friends and family alike worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USERNAMES  
> LafaYEET - Lafayette  
> adotFITEME - Alexander  
> tailorsoldierspy - Hercules (I'm actually kinda proud of that one)  
> Downtown Girl - Vanessa  
> El Barrio's Estrella - Nina  
> Benny!! - Benny  
> Starving Artist - Pete

   The emergency room is bustling, people running back and forth, doctors and nurses going to different people, trying to help them, family members hoping for something, anything about their family.

 

  Sonny watches all of this from a corner. He’s been in this spot before. Rarely, as they hardly ever had the money to pay for it, but it was for smaller things. Usually his cousin overworking himself and passing out in the shop. Occasionally there would an illness that got too serious to treat at home. Ever since his Tio and Tia passed, he’s been worried that he might lose his cousin to an illness as well.

 

  But never this. Never a wound that might _actually_ take the one person he had left that cared about him. Despite the lack of blood shared between them, they were still cousins, still had that bond. His cousin’s older brother’s friends had showed up soon after Sonny had been left in the crowded room, but he paid no attention to them. He curled in a ball, listening to the hustle and bustle of the room, praying he would hear someone call out his last name. Usnavi didn’t want to change his name, he said that though he may be a Hamilton -- or rather, _Harrison_ now -- in blood, he grew up a de la Vega, and he wasn’t changing that now.

 

  More of Alexander’s friends arrived, and Usnavi’s phone continued to buzz in his pocket, but he ignored it all. There had to be some news about Usnavi. Had to be. Someone’s hand was on his back, rubbing circles into it, and he relaxed slightly, spotting a familiar paint splattered vest out of the corner of his eye. People were talking, a familiar voice mixed in with two unfamiliar ones. Usnavi’s phone buzzed again.

 

  A longer buzz. News was bound to be spreading through the Barrio. Vanessa’s probably found out by now. He should probably pick up the phone, but what could he say to her? He didn’t feel like he could say anything. A doctor entered, and after what seemed like ages, he heard his last name called. Pete and one of Alexander’s friends helped him up, the taller one trailing along behind him. The Doctor led him off to the side, asking the taller man to stay there for a moment.

 

  Usnavi needed Surgery.

 

  He had figured so, but… God that was expensive. He had money set aside for any hospital trips ‘Navi would have to make, but he’d never had to have surgery. That would probably be way more expensive than he’s had to pay before. He briefly thought about asking Alexander, but pushed that thought aside. Alex was still new to their family, he couldn’t be asking for favors from him.

 

  The Doctor asked if he and his friends wanted to be moved to a private room, and he nodded, mind still elsewhere. Pete came up when they were called, gently placing a hand on Sonny’s back and guiding him to the room that the Doctor lead them to.

 

  He promised that when Usnavi was out of surgery, or if he had any news at all, he would come back. All Sonny could hope for was that when he came back, it was with good news.

___________________

2nd Continental Army 

 

**_LafaYEET_ **

My dear Alexander

Please hurry

 

**_adotFITEME_ **

Wait why?

I’m like almost four hours out still

What’s going on?

 

**_LafaYEET_ **

They had to move your little brother into surgery

His little cousin is freaking out

 

**_adotFITEME_ **

Wait surgery?

Fuck

 

**_tailorsoldierspy_ **

You good Alex?

No flashbacks or anything?

 

**_adotFITEME_ **

I’m

I’m fine

For now anyways

 

**_tailorsoldierspy_ **

okay good

want one of us to call you?

 

**_adotFITEME_ **

please

 

_____________________________

 

  Hercules’ soft voice was a welcome distraction from the loudness of the subway, the pain in his chest from a wound that hasn’t been there in hundreds of years, from the thought that his little brother, his _twin for Christ’s sake_ , is laying on a operating table miles away and is possibly dying. Hercules is talking, trying to calm him down, distract him with talk of the day. He sounds rather shocked that Jefferson was the one to tip him off, and he questions who he sent the text messages to.

 

  He hears a voice pipe up in the background, and it is discovered Jefferson was talking to Lafayette. He’s never been more glad the two are friends. Although considering he was never glad the two were friends, that’s not really saying much.

 

  He’s still far away from New York, way too far, but Hercules and Laf are there, telling him everything, and suddenly, it doesn't seem like he's miles away. Not quite.

_____________________________

El Barrio 

 

**_Downtown Girl_ **

Daniella’s pacing around in my apartment

She said something happened in the Barrio

But refuses to tell me

What the hell happened?

 

**_Benny!!_ **

Attempted robbery at the Bodega

I think

Sonny’s not in a good enough state to tell us

He's freaking out

 

**_Downtown Girl_ **

Wait

Attempted robbery

Is Usnavi okay?

 

**_Benny!!_ **

No

 

**_Downtown Girl_ **

What happened??

 

**_El Barrio’s Estrella_ **

Seconded

What happened?

 

**_Benny!!_ **

I don’t know exactly

I showed up when the paramedics did

But there was a lot of blood

 

**_Starving Artist_ **

He was shot

 

**_Downtown Girl_ **

What

What hospital i’m coming

I’m bringing Daniella and Carla

 

**_Benny!!_ **

Columbia Uni.

 

**_El Barrio’s Estrella_ **

Tell me everything please

I really hate not being near you guys now

 

**_Benny!!_ **

They put us in a waiting room

Navi’s in surgery

They’re trying to get the bullet out and close up the wound I think

 

**_Downtown Girl_ **

I’ll be there soon

Pete keep Sonny as stable as you can okay?

 

**_Starving Artist_ **

already on it

 

**_Benny!!_ **

Nina give me a sec

I’ll tell you everything I know

 

**_El Barrio’s Estrella_ **

thank you so much

is Navi’s other family there?

 

**_Benny!!_ **

Last I heard Alexander was on his way

His friends are here tho

And they’re on the phone with him now

they’re telling him everything that happened

And are trying to keep him calm I think

It’s killing him to be so far away

According to one of his friends

 

**_El Barrio’s Estrella_ **

at least he knows

that’s all we can do I suppose

 

**_Benny!!_ **

Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this thing is more chatfic than actual fic at the moment.
> 
> Right now I'm just trying to shuffle it along until Alexander gets here, because there isn't really much I can do until then. He's too far away from the rest of the gang to really do much from his point of view, hence why Alex's section of the chapter is so tiny. But, we've brought in the rest of the main gang! Sorta. Nina and Vanessa make their debut, and should hopefully play a larger part later on, but for now they're just minor characters in this mess.
> 
> Next chapter Alexander makes his entrance, and the ball (hopefully) starts rolling with this thing. I honestly don't know where this is going, it's just writing itself atm. But, once more, I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions, lemme know!


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander arrives from Washington, and the group is mostly reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Alternatively titled: I wasn't 100% satisfied with this chapter, and probs will never be satisfied with it )

  The waiting room had long since fallen silence, buzzing settling down as more people showed. Benny had stepped out of the room an hour or two ago, calling Nina, a small explanation of ‘it’s easier to call’ slipping out as he left. Alexander’s friends had hung up on their call about an hour ago, when he reached New Jersey, safe in the knowledge that he was going to be fine until he got there. Vanessa had arrived a while back, Daniela and Carla in tow, and had been nervously pacing around the room ever since.

 

  This was the second time Vanessa and Sonny had nearly lost Usnavi.

 

  That realization hit him hard. 

 

  It had only been two years since Abuela Claudia had won the lotto, and Usnavi had announced to the barrio that they were going back to the Dominican Republic, but the near loss of his cousin and only family he had left still hurt. He had thought then that his cousin and his Abuela would have left him all alone, and now today, sitting in this room, his Abuela had left, and now, now…

 

  Now he might just lose his cousin too. Sitting in this room, he feels like he's in the same spot. Almost eighteen years old now, but in that moment, he felt like a scared fifteen year old again. But this time… this time it was even worse. Even when Usnavi was planning on leaving for the D.R., Sonny still had hope he would see him again. Now, that hope had flown out the window as soon as blood --  _ his cousin’s blood  _ \-- had splattered against the back of the Bodega.

 

  It had been just about four hours since the Doctor had left them alone, and there was still no news. Usually, no news was good news, but it still didn’t stop him from worrying. His mind flitted back to the barrio. News had surely spread of the reason behind the ambulance, after all, Sonny didn’t really think about things at the time, and had left the gun in near plain sight. Combined with the loud noise and ‘Navi being wheeled out with blood all over his chest, it wasn’t hard to piece together.

 

  Pete had slipped Usnavi’s phone out of his hands a while ago, and he hadn’t heard it buzz since, meaning Pete had probably turned it off. Probably for the better. He probably wouldn’t be able to handle all of the questions right now. His hand slipped into his pocket, fingertips brushing over the small bag in his pocket. The small pills in bag pressed against his fingers, and dark eyes look up towards the door once more. 

 

  He had planned on heading out with Pete before his shift at the Bodega, but upon noticing that the elder de la Vega had forgotten to take his meds, he told Pete he had to take ‘Navi his medication and would hang out after work.

 

  He was glad he did.

 

  Kevin Rosario was the first person to show up after the shooting, after Pete, and that was a while after Pete and Sonny showed up. If the two  _ had  _ gone out, Usnavi may have had no chance.

 

  And he wouldn’t have known.

 

  A short buzzing interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up, trying to push the memory of the elder de la Vega struggling to breathe from his mind. One of Alexander’s friends slipped out of the room, sliding past Benny. Dark eyes looked up at the clock, just watching the seconds tick by, and hoping, just hoping, that something happened soon.

 

______________________________

 

[  **TEXT** ;  _ 17 named french asshole _ ] ;; I’m here. Receptionist refuses to tell me where you guys are, claims there’s no proof that I'm family or of close relations.

[  **TEXT** ;  _ 17 named french asshole _ ] ;; Come tell this woman I'm not kidding, please.

 

______________________________

  Shooting off a quick message to Lafayette, dark eyes looked up, meeting the bright blue of the lady behind the desk.

 

  “For the last time,” he took a deep breath in, struggling to keep calm. “Usnavi and I only recently found out about each other, and this is the first time he’s been anywhere near a hospital since. If you check _ my _ medical file, you’ll find Usnavi de la Vega under relations.”

 

  “Mr. de la Vega--”

 

  “Harrison. We grew up with separate families, I established this already.”

 

  “Mr. Harrison, without confirmation from family or close friends, I can’t allow you to go up there. We have no way of confirming--”

 

  “Ma’am, I’m sorry, but my little brother is potentially  _ dying  _ up there, are you  _ seriously  _ expecting me to wait down here, without any word about his situation?” His phone buzzed in his hand, but Alexander paid it no mind, glaring at the woman in front of him.

 

  “I--” Once more, she was cut off, this time by the appearance of a familiar tall figure. Gilbert de La Fayette was easily visible over the crowd of the room, lanky limbs and a mass of dark, curly hair. Sliding up next to Alexander, he slung an arm over the smaller of the two’s shoulders and smiled. Sliding into a persona Alex had seen many times before, Gil easily conversed with the lady, explaining that Alexander was of relation and that he would be happy to text Usnavi's cousin to prove so. 

 

  A quick group message later, and the receptionist was finally pleased, and let the two go. Flashing a final, quick smile towards the lady, Gil lead the smaller man through the room, towards the elevator and pressing the button for the ICU ward.

 

  “Anything new?” Alexander spoke up after a moment, breaking the silence of the elevator.

 

  “No. Nothing as of yet, and it’s worrying everyone.” Gilbert admitted after a moment. Alexander fidgeted, reaching up and messing with his ponytail, trying to not panic. Memories of rushing to Phillip’s side after receiving news that his eldest had been shot in a duel flooded his mind, and dark hues squeezed shut, trying to block out the images of his oldest child laying on a bed,  _ dying _ , just like Usnavi was now.

 

  A soft, gentle hand on his shoulder caught his attention, and he stopped, realizing he was halfway to an anxiety attack. He paused and tried to force himself to take a deep breath, then another. As soon as his breathing was back in order, the hand was removed from his shoulder, Gilbert looking concerned beside him. Alexander slightly waved, giving him a sign that he was okay.

 

  The elevator dinged, and the door slid open. The bustle of the ICU ward threw Alex off guard for a moment, but he shook it off, following Gilbert through the hallway down to a small room, off to the side. The two entered quietly, Alexander immediately getting drawn into a hug by Hercules. The tailor questioned both him and Gil, making sure that Alexander was alright, for the most part, before letting him go. 

 

  Dark eyes were drawn towards the two forms in the corner, one curled into a ball, the other trying to comfort the ball. Without a word, the normally outspoken man unable to find any words in this moment, he made his way across the room to the boys.

 

  Logically, it might not have been the best idea. The hair was usually enough to tell the two apart, but when it boiled down to it, Alexander was still extremely close in looks to the one person Sonny was closest to. The one person that they could potentially lose at any moment. Having someone who looked so much like Usnavi around probably wasn't the best idea, but Alexander had pushed that thought away.

 

  Both of them were hurting right now, both having close ties to the young man lying in an operating room right now. They may not be all that close, but in that moment, Alexander and Sonny couldn't be closer. They knew what the other was feeling, the feeling of their only family potentially being lost. For Alexander, he had gone through it all before, he knew the motions, he knew how to handle it. Sonny needed that right now.

 

  And as much as he hated to admit it, so did he.

 

  A hesitant hand was placed on his technical cousin’s back as he sat down, and Sonny froze for a moment, before looking up, dark hues meeting. A moment passed, before Sonny leaned forwards, burying his face in the elder man’s shoulder, lanky arms wrapping around Alex’s shoulders. Resting his head against the teen’s shoulder, Alexander’s arms wrapped around the smaller boy, drawing him as close as he could.

 

  John had once told him hugs were on of the best forms of medicine. In this moment, Alexander couldn't help but believe him.


	4. Interlude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He awakens.

  There is no pain.

 

  There is no sound. It is silent, there is no beat, no melody. Just, quiet.

 

  Lost to the depths, it feels as if he’s floating, unable to feel anything.

 

  It’s… strange, considering that last thing he remembered was a lot of pain. A barrel pressed to his chest. Screaming.

 

  Sonny.

 

  Thoughts of his cousin float through his head suddenly. That scream was his baby cousin. He had seen. He knew. Was he okay? Was he with him right now?

 

  No. He hoped not. Sonny had already been hurt enough, where ever he was right now, Sonny shouldn’t be there. It would hurt him too much.

 

  Where was he?

 

  Was he dead? Possibly. Alexander had described death as a place where there was no beat, no melody. No anything.

 

  And truly, there was nothing here. A vast darkness, the only feeling that of floating in nothingness.

 

  Was this truly death?

 

  What would happen to Sonny? His poor little cousin, he was all that Sonny had left! He didn’t have a will, and Sonny technically wasn’t even supposed to be living with him! His father was gone, and his mother worked too much to support them. She wouldn’t be able to protect him with how often she was gone, and if she quit then their family would have nothing.

 

  And the Bodega, what would happen to that? That was all he had left of his _madre_ and _padre_! Would someone in the barrio take over it, would it be left to rot?

 

  Would Sonny take care of it?

 

  No. He couldn’t. Sonny had his life ahead of him, he was eighteen for cryin’ out loud! He would soon be able to graduate -- something he would never be able to say he did -- and go to College! No way he was letting Sonny take over the Bodega. He was smart, he had ambition. No. No way. He had to go on with his life, regardless of what happened to him.

 

  Thoughts racing around at a mile a minute, he failed to notice the weightless feeling shifting into something else. Pain jerked him out of his thoughts, going from a soft, dull pain, as if Sonny had playfully hit him with a spoon again, to a searing, near unbearable pain. He hissed, the sound being lost to the void.

 

  He awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter, trying to get back into the swing of things! With Usnavi's mile a minute brain, I figured that he was probably thinking a lot while out cold. Plus, disjointed thoughts are really fun to write, and make for an easy update!
> 
> Next up, everyone else gets the news that Usnavi's awake, and Sonny and Usnavi reunite.

**Author's Note:**

> I am awful at summaries I'm sorry.
> 
> This was spawned in the middle of the night a while back, but really all that had come out of it was just the name (the combination of one of my favorite songs from both musicals -- well, technically 'World Turned Upside Down' is just better known as Yorktown, but it's taken from 'Yorkdown (World Turned Upside Down) but w/e ) and a vague description of what I wanted to write.
> 
> Then muse hit me hard last night, while doofing around with another idea (another chat fic, isn't that original ) and I spent a good two hours writing stuff for this before I finally passed out at like seven am. Then as soon as I woke up I was back to work. I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I know that there will be more than one chapter. I'm not gonna leave it here. So uh, hope you enjoy. If you have any questions, just lemme know!


End file.
